Portable computers are compact, lightweight computing devices and may comprise any portable electronic device, for example, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, tablet personal computers, and laptop computers. Many portable computer systems utilize two rotatably connected components that can be arranged in opened or closed positions as desired. For example, notebook computer systems have a display panel that is rotatably connected to a main computer chassis. The display panel can be closed against the main chassis in a clam-shell type configuration that provides a compact package for portability and protects the screen and keyboard. Many systems include latching mechanisms that connect the display panel to the main body when the display panel is in the closed position.
Latching mechanisms that involve complicated operation, are difficult to use, or require two hands and/or considerable force to operate may not be desirable. Some latching mechanisms require user intervention for engagement and disengagement, thus increasing the difficulty of use. Many latching systems utilize one or more latching members that project above the surface of the system and are susceptible to being caught on something and possibly breaking.